revenge
by Goku - kuns bondmate
Summary: Cell and Frieza are back! Gohan fights them while Videl doesn't know about Gohan's abilities and watches him.
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is my first real try on a V/G ficcie. Just be nice!  
  
Note: Trunks and Goten can already fuse. Goku is alive, in fact he never died.  
  
Gohan has trained for the past seven years and is still the strongest, closely followed by Goku and Gotenks. It takes place after the Boo saga but Videl doesn't know about Gohan.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry to inform you out there, that .... I don't own DBZ, or there would be some more romance stuff in, like for example how vegeta and Bulma got together.  
  
And Boo wouldn't be pink and Sayaman would wear something cooler!  
  
*coughs* Well just enjoy the story!Â¨^^ And review,  
  
  
  
Just as Gohan landed on top of the Orange star high, Videls jetcopter landed as well. He quickly ran to the stairs. Gladly before Videl could see him.  
  
"That was close!" he stated.  
  
He wanderd down the halls to his classroom. Sharpener was already there.  
  
"Hey, book â€" nerd!" he greeted Gohan "when was the last time you did any sport?"  
  
I was beating Vegeta yesterday, weakling! Gohan thought but only said: "Yesterday"  
  
"Sharpener, why arn't you nice to Gohan for a chnge!" Erasa said.  
  
"He doesn't evenhave any muscules." Sharpener contered, making it sound like he was only nice to people who have muscules.  
  
Just as Erasa was about to say something, Videl enterd the room. "Hi Videl!" she said instead.  
  
"Hi, Erasa! Hi Gohan. Sharpener!" she said.  
  
"hi Videl!" Gohan said kindly.  
  
"Hey Videl, did you hear about the gold fighter? Do you think he and Singinman could be the same persons?" the blonde asked  
  
"SAYAMAN" Gohan correced her loudly.  
  
"Sorry" Erasa muttered. "What about it Videl  
  
"Don't know, but the theory isn't that bad. I mean, they're both about the same high and they are strong, and both can fly. Even if I'm sure that it's some sort of trick. Maybe a copter or something is carrying them, or him."  
  
Gohan saw red. He had had a hard job learing how to fly. First he had been thrown against a rock and then he was chased by biiiig dinos and had had to live in the desert.  
  
"Ehr, Videl!" he started "From where do you know that it's a trick. Maybe he can really fly!"  
  
"Why are you so sure it's 'he' and not 'they'? And it's not like YOU know how to fly right?" Videl said.  
  
Oooops was all Gohan thought "I don't know if it's he or they, and just because you don't understand something, doesn't mean it can't be true!?"  
  
"But you understand, I mean it's not like you even know how to fight! You're weak compared to me!" Videl stated proudly and Sharpener snickered in the background.  
  
Gohan saw read another time. But instead to say something he just said: "humans!" and sat down  
  
"Humans?" the three teenagers asked, confused and surprised by the angered look on Gohans face. It was new to them.  
  
The teacher entered the room and the class began to sleep. Even Gohan didn't take notes. He had learned this kind of stuff years ago.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Sharpener asked Videl who sat next to him.  
  
"It's the time my father defeated Cell. I shortly met a friend of his and he told me that Gohan always get's kind of dangerous around this time, don't know why!" Videl answered. Now that I think about it, In the cell games were also guys with golden hair and they fought quite well!  
  
  
  
  
  
In hell, Cell and Frieza watched as Gohan sat on his desk in school and stared off to space  
  
"I will get my revenge!" cell said  
  
"Me, too, I will kill every single Saiyajin that lives and then I will destroy the human race" Frieza announced.  
  
The two off them found a way to go back to earth. In fact there were Dragonballs in hell as well and Cell (say that three times fast!) and Frieza were about to wish themselves back to earth. To Orange Star high, to be exactly.  
  
  
  
Gohan and the rest of his class had math by now when Gohan suddenly felt two high kis approach.  
  
"Can't be!" Gohan said as he stood up  
  
"Well, would you like to correct the result if you're so sure this isn't it?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Sorry sir." Gohan said as he quietly sat down again. The kis couldn't be felt by now. They felt like Cell's and Frieza's but that can't be. They're dead. Gohan tried to convince himself. (AN. Cell and Frieza trained in hell so that they wouldn't be so easily defeated.)  
  
But that didn't work cause a rather loud explotion from outside was heared. Videl was the first to go outside.  
  
The class didn't pay any attention to the tacher anymore. They all headed down to the showplace.  
  
From his point of view, Gohan could very well see Videl in front of two other creatures. They stood in the shadow, so Gohan couldn't see them.  
  
"What do you want?" Videl asked.  
  
"Revenge!" was everything the taller one said. "I want to kill the one that killed me!"  
  
"Cell!" shoot thorugh Gohans mind. He wanted to run out there and yank Videl away from them.  
  
"My father, Hercule Satan, is not her. But I am. You fight me then you can fight my dad!"  
  
"Listen, human, I want to see Son Gohan!" Cell said.  
  
Gohans blood ran cold. They were after him. Now his secrets would be revealed.  
  
"You?" Sharpener looked at Gohan "They must be mistaken!".  
  
"Bring him here, girl, we know he's here?" the shorter of the two spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Frieza?" Gohan asked out loud.  
  
"Gohan is no match for you, you gotta set with me!" Videl said stubbornly.  
  
Just as Gohan realized that Cell would kill Videl he stepped out. "I am here, leave her alone!"  
  
"Gohan!" Cell said "I see you became even stronger than before. And you arn't yet super! I will get my revenge, be sure kid. Nobody kills me and gets anway with it!"  
  
"Sure. But let's go somewhere else." Gohan suggested.  
  
"Afraid that the humans might get hurt or something?" Frieza snickered as he formed a ki blast in his hand.  
  
"You're not going to kill them!" Gohan stated matter of factly, but he was too late. Frieza had already relieved the blast, killing about the whole city in the process. Gohan just managed to save Videl.  
  
"Gohan- How do you -?" she started  
  
"No, not now!" Gohan cut her off. "Go hide somewhere safe!"  
  
"But " Videl started again  
  
"GO! Damnit! It's dangerous for you here!" Gohan shouted.  
  
Videl, scared, cause of Gohans sudden outburst, ran away and hid behind the leftovers of the school.. Just then, two, to her strange figueres appeared on the sky, both flying.  
  
"Dad! Vegeta!" she heared Gohan say.  
  
"Gohan what happened, I felt the ki of Cell and Frieza." Goku asked  
  
"They're here again! Damn it!" Vegeta said as he saw the two  
  
then Kibito appered  
  
"Hey Gohan, wanna some fitting clothes?" Kibito said.  
  
"Sure, fighting in this outfit, isn't that easy!" Gohan grinned and Kibito waved his hands. One moment later, Gohan was dressed in his naviblue gi.  
  
I never knew, Gohan was doing any kind of boudo! Videl said, still hiding  
  
"Now, let's start!" Gohan said to Cell  
  
"Wait for us!" two small voices cried out  
  
All six people/creatures looked up to see two kids flying towards them.  
  
"Goten Trunks!" Gohan said, surprised  
  
"We don't wanna miss the whole fun!" Goten said, slightly pouting.  
  
"Always the adults who get the fun. We wanna too!" Trunks added.  
  
"Stay away from them, They're stronger then you two!"  
  
"Not stronger then Gotenks!" both of them said simultanly  
  
Videl saw two small boys, one she recognized as Trunks Briefs. His mother was famous after all the other was Goten, gohans brother. She had met them in the city once.  
  
But who was gotenks? Videl didn't understand one thing.  
  
"You killed'em all!" Gohan said. "I'll kill you for that!"  
  
"You did seven years ago, but I won't let it happen again. This time it's your time to die!"  
  
"I'll start!" frieza said. "I want to fight Goku!"  
  
Cell turned to Frieza and the nodded after a while. The both lunged for Goku., who had gone Super meanwhile  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!  
  
Goku: Com'on don't be mean to those poor beings!  
  
I: But thats my raison d'Ãªtre, my sense of life!  
  
Goku: But I knew other thing we could do, that'd be more fun *winkwink*  
  
I: You're probably right! *dragges Goku to a door on the other site from where we were just talking*  
  
Goku: *smirks*  
  
I: See ya people! I got things to do!  
  
  
  
P.S If you want a tip how it's going on, send me an e â€"mail. And don't forget to review and, in case you hadn't read my bio, if you want me to write a story for you, send me a mail and go read my bio first! 


	2. the fight

Finally a new chapter. It took me long enough. I'm so sorry!!  
  
Last time:  
  
Cell turned to Frieza and the nodded after a while. The both lunged for Goku., who had gone Super meanwhile  
  
Goku dodged some punches that Frieza did and at the same time he did a spin- kick at Cell who landed in the ground a few feet away from Gohan.  
  
"Hey, Gohan! Don't just stay there! Fight!" Goku demanded, cuz he had a quite hard time with Frieza who was way stronger than Goku had expected.  
  
Gohan nodded his head in agreement and looked at Cell who stood again, looking at Gohan. "Finally the big day's come!" Cell announced. "I'm gonna beat you Gohan! I'm not the only one who wants you to die!"  
  
Gohan didn't pay much attention to the last sentence of Cell, thinking he was talking about Frieza.  
  
"Don't be too sure of it! I don't know how you got here, but I'll make sure that I'll bring you back to where you have to be!" With those words Gohan charged towards the green grasshopper. Cell dodged most of Gohan's attacks, seeing he wasn't Super yet. Gohan tried to kick Cell with both legs in the stomach, using his hands to jump off the ground. It didn't work and Cell got to grab Gohan's legs during the attack. He whirled him around and suddenly let go off him. Gohan flew at the wall and he wasn't able to bring up control. His only chance was going Super which he did.  
  
Videl who hadn't seen much of the fight (it was too fast for her) suddenly saw Gohan change to the Goldfighter. "I knew it!" she said.  
  
"What happened?" a voice asked.  
  
"He? Here?" Cell asked, unbelieving his eyes. That was a chance for Gohan. He kicked him with all his might and Cell went flying towards the ground. When he had crushed down, he said "That idiot?"  
  
" Cell?" the voice said again. "I'm here now, don't worry bout anything. I'm gonna save the world again!"  
  
Cell lunged for Hercule and Gohan yelled "Fuse! Goten! Trunks!"  
  
They did as they were asked. All that happened while Vegeta kicked Cell in the butt to stop him from killing Mr. Satan "I can't believe I saved that -persons- ass!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Gotenks! You have to look after that Mr. Satan!" Gohan yelled while he fought Cell again.  
  
Videl was scared now. Trunks and Goten, they melted together. She saw them doing some kind of strange dance and suddenly there was a light and only one person left. She had to ask Gohan about this once.  
  
Goku and Frieza were still fighting, neither having the strength to kill the other. So it seemed, but Goku was doing abetter job with blocking, so Frieza got w punched and kicked way more.  
  
Vegeta was getting bored, without doing anything so he decided to hammer Frieza some. He and Goku now had full advantage and with one big KameHameHa and a FinalFlash Frieza was dead again. Even Gohan had beaten Cell good, but he always recovered himself. So all three fighters made some sort of triangle and blasted a ki beam to the middle. It grew bigger and lighter with each second. Once it was big enough. Gohan, who stood in Cells way gave one last big ki beam and the ball went flying towards Cell who was pulverized as soon as he touched the ki. Goku and Gohan grinned at each other while Vegeta smirked. Mr. Satan, who had ducked behind Gotenks stood up straight again and dusted himself off. Gotenks looked rather unhappy with his job, grunted and looked ready to smack the afro - haired guy.  
  
"We gotta go get the Dragonballs!" Goku said.  
  
"Yes. Why don't you teleport yourself to Bulma's lab and we meet here again?" Gohan said.  
  
"Okay!" Goku put two fingers to his forehead, pinned on Bulma's ki and fazed out.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl said.  
  
'Oh shit!' Gohan thought 'I think I'm gonna ask Shenlon to make her forget this with the second wish'  
  
  
  
______________  
  
Okay here we go, finished.  
  
You don't really think I'm gonna get Gohan do this so easily? Don't worry Videl won't forget anything! ^_ ^ 


	3. explaining part 1

"Gohan!" Videl said.  
  
'Oh shit!' Gohan thought 'I think I'm gonna ask Shenlon to make her forget this with the second wish'  
  
"You gotta explain some things to me!" Videl started "First, how comes Cell think you killed him, though my dad did? Then since when do YOU know how to fight? When did you become the Goldfighter? I mean you are Son Gohan, bookworm Son Gohan. It has to be some mistake in Cells brain. But why did he still live? And who was that other guy? Why did Goten and Trunks became one?"  
  
"Videl! Get a hold!" Gohan shouted.  
  
Videl looked around confused, then realized where she was interrupted and finally demanded: "Tell me!"  
  
"Well, Cell thinks that because I did and your dad stole the credit. I know how to fight since Raddizu showed up and killed my dad. Back then I had to learn fighting to beat Vegeta, cuz Vegeta wanted to take over earth and sell it like my race used to earlier. Well the first time I became a Super Saiyajin was when I trained with my dad in the room of spirit and time. Super Saiyajin is what u people here call Goldfighter. I don't know why Cell was here and I certainly don't want to know cuz now he's dead and that's what counts. The other guy was Frieza, a despot Mirai Trunks killed after my dad, Piccolo, Kuririn, Vegeta and me tried to killed him on Namek- sei. Trunks and Goten fused, so that they became stronger. I think they're even able to go Super three when they fuse. They did that to save your father's ass." Gohan explained, confusing Videl MUCH.  
  
"Heya I'm back!" Goku called and waved the dragonballradar in his hand. "It took Bulma a while to find it. But now we can go to find the Balls."  
  
Gohan grinned at his dad. "Good, Videl listen dad and I are going to find the Dragonballs and it's best if you wait here. I'll explain everything to you once we have time."  
  
Gohan and Goku took off in the direction of the nearest Dragonball which was near to Satan city, which didn't exist any longer.  
  
"Gohan look I found it!" Goku said as he held up the ball and grinned at his oldest son.  
  
"Good now the last six balls" Gohan happily said.  
  
"Dad! Is that true?" Videl asked turning to her dad.  
  
Hercule had become a bit grey in the face, hearing his daughter's and that boys conversation earlier, but still stood strong and said: "What do you mean, honey?"  
  
"Don't you honey me!" Videl screeched "You didn't beat Cell, did you? It was Gohan who did it! You LIAR! I HATE you!"  
  
"But Viddy - this kid was about twelve back then. And I was world champion. Nobody would've believed the truth. If anybody ever finds out about this and tells it to the public, then our lived will be doomed." Hercule defended himself but soon gave up under his daughter's glance.  
  
Videl's anger slowly turned into frustration. Her whole damned life was based on a fucking lie. She couldn't believe it. Everything she had every thought it was true was not. She needed to talk to somebody now. Not her dad, but someone who understood her. She wasn't sure if Gohan liked her too much. She was so sure that he hated her father. This extreme dislike she could clearly hear in his voice when he explained that Gotenks saved Hercule . But she knew that she'd feel the same way if she were in Gohan's position. But she also knew that they HAD to talk. As soon as possible.  
  
Suddenly the sky turned dark. Videl looked scared and Goten screamed "They're having the whole fun for themselves again. I wanna see the dragon too!"  
  
"Me too!" Trunks agreed and two flashes of light were seen as Goten and Trunks took of in direction of Goku's and Gohan's ki.  
  
"Tell me your wish!" the dragon insisted  
  
"Well, Shenlon, would you please bring all people back who were killed by Frieza and rebuild Satan city and whatever else they might've destroyed." Goku asked kindly.  
  
"This was your first wish. I grant you one more wish!" Shenlon stated.  
  
"Well dad?" Gohan asked  
  
"We wanna ride on Shenlon!" Goten and Trunks screamed.  
  
All (even Shenlon) looked at the kids and after some silent time Shenlon said "Ur wish is granted!"  
  
All four people were transmitted to Shenlon's head (imagine that picture that's shown in the clip to 'we gotta power' just wish Goku in it too)  
  
"CLEVER wish!" Gohan commented sarcastically.  
  
"This is soooooooooo cool!" Goku said.  
  
"Awesome!" Goten agreed and Trunks nodded eagerly.  
  
After some riding all were placed to the ground and Shenlon disappeared.  
  
"should we go back to Satan City?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I think!" Goku said and they flew back, only to find the whole city whole again.  
  
Videl and the gang stood outside the school waiting for them.  
  
"How -" Videl started as she looked around.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else. Everyone grab onto me!" Goku said.  
  
_________  
  
Okay, Again no real talk and not much romance, but it's action/adventure mostly not romance.  
  
Well I'm sorry for the short chapter but at least I updated two times in two days.  
  
Don't forget to review. And tell me if everybody should see that Hercule is a big cheater or not. 


End file.
